Rex Torrence
Biography Rex was born to Sandra and Guy Torrence, and during his birth there were complications that lead to internal bleeding for Sandra and she was no longer able to have kids after. Rex was thought to be their only child, but when he was 6, Skye was dropped off to their family. Rex knew she was adopted from the start, but always treated her like his blood sister. When he was 10, his mother took a job as a corporate lawyer, and with their dad being the top surgeon, Rex took on bigger babysitting roles when it came to Skye. He learned how to cook at 11, and eventually would spend whole night alone watching her at the age of 12. Rex was always responsible, and trustworthy. He did well in most of his classes, and was not only a good student, but got along well with other, making lots of friends in the process. In highschool Rex was editor of the school paper, on student counsel, editor of the yearbook, head of prom committee and in the drama club. He also founded the environmental club and the anthropological society in Twin Valley High. Rex then went to college, and went into history, ancient studies, anthropology, and the study of biological/ecological sciences. He finished three years of school at Twin Valley College with a degree in anthropology and biology. Soon after he graduated from College, his parents died in the car crash. Rex was given their family home, and some inheritance he used to pay Skye's college bills and for them to live on. Rex had problems finding work, and eventually took a job working as an assistant to a history curator at the local museum. Valkyrie! Skye meets with Rex, and finds out he is selling the family home, she is not happy about it but has to go to school and leaves. Personality Rex is a very driven and ambitious person, he often takes responsibility in situations, and will take the lead in a group if it is needed, but can also follow as well. Rex is also very social, and likes being around people, allowing him a sense of emapthy to balance out his sense of ambition and drive. Powers & Abilities as a full blooded Human, Rex has no supernatural powers but has the following human abilities. * The Spark- Rex has a strong sense of destiny, and he allows him to be lucky, a survivor and it gives him an inner strength that matches the outer strength the other species around him have. * Intelligence- Rex is very smart, he has a strong knowledge of biology, chemistry, anthropology, literature, and ancient studies. * Weapons- Rex has access to ancient and modern weapons through his job as the professors assistant, he also has contacts in museums, the government and foreign countries. Paraphernalia * Spark Gun- A gun that was given to Rex by his father (and is a spies weapon, Rex is unaware of this) to practice shooting as a hobby and hunting. * Shark's Tooth- a shark's tooth necklace given to him by his mother and father. Relationships Skye- Skye and Rex are very close, Skye considers him her best friend, and they live together in their family home. Skye tells Rex everything and they often take care of each other. Skye is just as protective of Rex as he is of her. Andrew- Skye and Kai have been peers for a few months, and Skye has developed a crush on him, and its mutual. Celeste- Skyes real mother, their relationship is rather short lived as Skye saves her mother just to witness her death. Selene- rival and kidnap partner. Kai- friend and fellow human. Guy and Sandra- adopted parents who he loves. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Protagonist